Wieże
Wieże (ang. The Towers) – są to różne struktury, zarówno naturalne, jak i sztuczne, znajdujące się na całym Nirn. Dzięki temu, że istnieją, Mundus jest ustabilizowany; podtrzymują one bariery między światem śmiertelnym a Otchłanią. Wbrew obiegowej opinii, tylko wieża z Białego Złota, powstrzymuje wpływy Otchłani na Mundus, jest to wynikiem działań Akatosha na wieżę. Jednak zarówno ona jak i wszystkie inne, gwarantują stabilność konstrukcji MundusG. Keyes, Nowy Jork, 2009, Del Rey Books, ''Miasto w przestworzach'', s. 92. Każda Wieża posiada swój kamień, będący jej sercem i nadającym jej stabilność oraz moc. Jeśli kamień zostanie zniszczony lub usunięty z Wieży, Wieża staje się nieczynna lub zdezaktywowanaAurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree – Beredalmo the Signifier. Jeżeli wszystkie istniejące Wieże upadną, sam Mundus przestanie istnieć. Stworzenie Mundus Aby w pełni zrozumieć, czym są Wieże, trzeba zacząć od ich powstania. Gdy powstał Mundus, kilku Et'Ada było niezadowolonych z wyniku tworzenia przez nich świata śmiertelnego. Jednym z najważniejszych z nich był Magnus, bóg magii i architekt MundusPrzed nastaniem Ery CzłowiekaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Wydarł dziurę do Aetherius w Otchłani i odszedł; dziura ta jest słońcem. Niedługo po nim wiele innych Et'Ada podążyło za nim, wydzierając mniejsze dziury w niebie, czyli gwiazdy. Konwencja Po odejściu Et'Ada Auri-El powrócił do Mundus i zorganizował spotkanie pozostałych w nim Aedr poza czasem Aurbis, czyli czasem całego świata.Przed nastaniem Ery Człowieka Celem tego spotkania, znanego jako Konwencja, było podjęcie decyzji o ukaraniu Lorkhana za jego rolę w tworzeniu Mundus.Przed nastaniem Ery Człowieka Od tego momentu Mundus stał się pierwszym i jedynym miejszem, w którym płynął czas, powodując nastanie roku pierwszego. Miejscem spotkania Et'ada była specjalnie stworzona na tę okazję Adamantowa Wieża. Esencja wieży znajduje się w bezwzględnie stabilnym kamieniu zerowym wieży, koncepcie, na którego bazie wszystkie następne wieże zostaną zbudowane. Serce Lorkhana Decyzją podjętą na Konwencji było oddzielenie Lorkhana od jego boskiego serca jako kara za rolę, jaką odegrał w stworzeniu Mundus. Oszukał on Et'Ada, nakłaniając je do stworzenia świata śmiertelników, podczas gdy nie były one świadome, że stracą część swej mocy. Trinimac wyrwał serce Lorkhanowi, a Auri-El przymocował je do strzały i wystrzelił ją w morze, gdzie potem powstała Czerwona Góra.Monomit Czerwona Góra stała się drugą Wieżą i jej kamieniem stało się Serce Lorkhana, znane też jako Pierwszy Kamień. Serce Lorkhana ustabilizowało magię, która wcześniej będąc w stanie chaosu, mogła powodować rychłą terminację Mundus. Zerowy Kamień nadawał natomiast liniowość istnienia Mundus. Et'Ada, które pozostały wciąż w świecie śmiertelnym albo zmarły, albo zdegenerowały do Ehlnofey, przodków ludzi i merów.Przed nastaniem Ery Człowieka Każda Wieża posiada jeden z tych skupiających kamieni, który zapewnia jej stabilność i moc. Jeśli kamień zostanie usunięty z Wieży lub powiązanie między nim a Wieżą jest przerwane, Wieża zostaje zdezaktywowana. Ehlnofey Według Aldmerskiego mitu stworzenia świata wszystkie istoty żywe były niegdyś et'ada jak i czczone przez Merów Aedry. Lorkhan podstępem skłonił Aedry do stworzenia Mundus, przez co ich wyznawcy, ehlnofey, zostali uwięzieni w nim jako śmiertelnicy. Aldmerzy, pamiętając o tym zdarzeniu, jako że jest częścią ich religii niezmiennej od chwili ich poczęcia, uważają to za wielką niesprawiedliwość, gdyż wiedzą iż zostali pozbawieni swych nieśmiertelnych form. Wraz z upływem czasu powstawały różne rasy merów. Nie wszystkie uważały swą śmiertelność za negatywną. Zakon Psijic zaakceptował swą śmiertelność i medytuje nad nią. Dunmerowie widzą swą śmiertelność jako wyzwanie. Znane Wieże Nie wiadomo, ile dokładnie jest Wieży. Ada-Mantia i Czerwona Wieża są jedynymi stworzonymi przez Et'Ada, większość pozostałych stworzyły różne rasy merów. Ada-Mantia thumb|right|Adamantowa Wieża w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Adamantowa Wieża, zwana też Wieżą Direnni, była pierwszą Wieżą. Została stworzona na wyspie Balfiera w Zatoce Iliac i uważa się, że jest to najstarsza znana budowla w Tamriel.Przed nastaniem Ery Człowieka Uważa się ją też za aktywną Wieżę, a jej kamień jest znany jako Kamień Zero. Chodząca Wieża z Mosiądzu thumb|right|[[Numidium - rysunek autorstwa Michaela Kirkbride]] Mosiężna WieżaKsięga Smoczego Dziecięcia, czyli Numidium, znana jest jako mosiężny bóg stworzony przez Dwemerów. Za każdym razem gdy ta wieża jest aktywowana czasoprzestrzeń się rozrywa i następuje Wyłom Smoka. Podczas Bitwy o Czerwoną Górę w 1E 700 cała rasa Dwemerów zniknęła.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell Numidium było bezczynne do czasu, gdy Trójca w zamian za uzyskanie autonomii względem Cyrodiil dała Mosiężną Wieżę Tiberowi Septim. Użył on Numidium do ataku na Drugie Aldmerskie Dominium i do utworzenia Cesarstwa. Później wyłączył ją Podziemny Król. Podczas wydarzeń, Chodząca Wieża z Mosiądzu została ponownie aktywowana wykorzystano, czego skutkiem było Wypaczenie na Zachodzie, po którym nikt nie jest w stanie stwierdzić gdzie podziało się NumidiumThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Kamieniem tej wieży było początkowo Serce Lorkhana. Po zniknięciu Dwemerów użyto jako kamienia Mantelli, potężnego klejnotu dusz zawierającego totem Tibera Septima, mającego wedle nazwy zawierać duszę Hjaltiego Wczesną-Brodę, a zamiast tego zawierającego duszę Ysmira Wulfharta.Herezja Arcturiańska Czerwona Wieża thumb|right|[[Czerwona Góra widoczna z Solstheim w The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn]] Czerwona Góra to druga Wieża; powstała gdy Auri-El i Trinimac zabili Lorkhana i wystrzelili jego serce w dzisiejsze Vvardenfell.Przed nastaniem Ery Człowieka Czerwona Góra urosła wokół swego kamienia, Serca Lorkhana. Dzięki istniejącym dwóm Wieżom Mundus stał się stabilny, więc Auri-El i kilka innych Aedr opuścili świat śmiertelny. Kamień wieży został w 3E 427 najprawdopodobniej zniszczony, a z pewnością zaginął, gdy Nerevaryjczyk zniszczył różne zaklęcia nałożone na Serce Lorkhana, pobierające jego moc. Gdy zaklęcia zostały zniszczone, Serce znikłoThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Później, w 4E 05, nastąpiła erupcja Czerwonej Góry.Historia Kruczej Skały tom I Kryształowa-Jak-Prawo Kryształowa Wieża znajdowała się w Alinorze na Wyspach Summerset.Przed nastaniem Ery Człowieka Została zbudowana przez Altmerów w dawnych czasach i służyła jako centrum tajemnych badań, istniejące zanim powstał Tajemny Uniwersytet praz Akademia Magów w Zimowej Twierdzy.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset IslesThe Sage Podczas Kryzysu Otchłani została przekazana ThalmorowiWielka Wojna (książka), lecz legiony Daedr zaatakowały i zniszczyły Kryształową WieżęNarastające zagrożenie, tom I. Orichalkowa Wieża Orichalkowa Wieża to zatopiona i z dawna zapomniana wieża wykonana z Orichalku''„The Orichalc fragment! Don't hear much about the Orichalc Tower anymore, but it was always my favorite. I love ugly, sunken, long-forgotten things”'' – Augur of the Obscure. Śnieżne Gardło thumb|right|[[Gardło Świata w The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim]] Znane też jako Śnieżna WieżaKsięga Smoczego Dziecięcia; zazwyczaj interpretuje się ją jako Gardło Świata w Skyrim. Wieża z Białego Złota thumb|right|[[Wieża z Białego Złota w The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion]] Wieża z Białego Złota jest starożytną budowlą w Cesarskim Mieście w Cyrodiil. Została zbudowana przez Ayleidów, jako sposób na ponowne skupienie mocy stworzenia, by osiągnąć boskość, zamiast pozwolić mocy magii rozprzestrzenić się. Wokół tej Wieży znajduje się osiem mniejszych wież; razem wszystkie tworzą strukturę na planie koła. Jej kamieniem jest Chim-el Adabal, klejnot w centrum Amuletu Królów. W 3E 433 Amulet został zniszczony, a jego fragmenty stały się razem z ciałem Martina Septima avatarem Akatosha, który później skamieniał i stoi w Świątyni JedynegoThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Według przepowiedni Dovahkiina zapisanej na Ścianie Alduina, upadek Wieży z Białego Złota odbył się podczas Kryzysu OtchłaniWielka Wojna (książka)Księga Smoczego Dziecięcia. Zielona Żywica Uważa się, że Zielona Żywica to wielka sieć dębów graht, zaczynająca się od Pradawnego Drzewa w Pradawnym Gaju (znajdującym się w Puszczy Valen), z której wszystkie drzewa wyrosły z „przypadkowego żołędzia”. Po rebelii Alezjańskiej Pradawne Drzewo prawie zostało zmienione w nową Wieżę z Białego Złota po tym, jak Ayleid o imieniu Anumaril spróbował zmienić region Puszczy Valen w nową ojczyznę dla Ayleidów. Zatrzymał Pradawne Drzewo, zmieniając jego „przypadkowy żołądź” w „określony żołądź”, lecz jego plan przekształcenia drzewa nie zakończył się sukcesem. Nie wiadomo, czy oznacza to, że wyżej wymieniona Wieża jest nieaktywnaAurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree. Ciekawostki * Poza kanonem funkcjonują określenia kamieni poszczególnych wież, wymienione przez Michael'a Kirkbride'a (dawnego projektanta i pisarza książek z gier serii The Elder Scrolls) ukazanych na portalu Imperial Library; ** kamieniem Kryształowej Wieży jest „osoba”; ** kamieniem Orichalcowej Wieży jest „miecz”; ** kamieniem Żywicznej Wieży jest „owoc”; ** kamieniem Śnieżnej Wieży jest „jaskinia”2013, Michael Kirkbride - IRC Q&A Sessions. *** „Jaskinia” jest, wraz z informacjami z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, interpretowana, w środowisku fanowskim, jako wyrwa czasoprzestrzenna, którą Alduin przedostał się do 4E 201. Przypisy Kategoria:Kosmologia